My Lips Are Sealed
by 13421
Summary: Philippa and Yennefer find eachother before they fight the wild hunt.
1. Chapter 1

My Lips Are Sealed

Their quest to find the sunstone had been going on for far too long. It was lucky for them that the Wildhunt had been seriously injured at Kaer Morhen or their delay on finding this ancient relic would've cost them not just their lives, but the rest of the worlds too. They had left a lot to Geralt. He had to negotiate with one of the most powerful men on the continent to free a member of an arguably even more powerful band of sorceresses and find an obscure ancient relic that most believed didn't even exist anymore.

It left the rest of them to ponder and prepare, however for some being isolated with their thoughts for too long caused them to spiral into something they weren't quite used to. Yennefer in particular didn't seem to be coping will with this leg of their quest.

Geralt and Triss had found love together, it added light to the entire journey true but for Yennefer it only dampened her mood. She had to pretend she was perfectly fine with it all, and in time she was sure she would be but for now she had essentially just given him away due to some morbid curiosity. She had to watch her best friend enact her romantic fantasies with the man she loved, and Yennefer couldn't help but feel she was somehow at fault for it.

If she hadn't gotten that genie in Skellige to retract Geralt's wish, then perhaps things would have been different. Right now, though she had to keep up her cold and calculated persona. Causing unnecessary drama among her, Geralt and Triss would just make everything needlessly complicated. She was thankful she still had her unforgiving rationality about her.

Whenever she went to have breakfast she had to watch or rather put up with Triss and Geralt lovingly gazing into each other's eyes constantly. Or the periods of the day where they'd both be missing for hours at a time only to return looking unkempt and out of breath. Triss's hair would be bushy and all over the place and Geralt almost certainly was missing an item of clothing. It was obvious to everyone what was going on and to some it was comical, two lovebirds exploring their now unshackled romance together, staring at the potential end of the world together and in hand.

It hurt that Yennefer yearned for what someone else had. This wasn't who she was by any means but thoughts of what her life could have been raced through her mind. Where they'd live, the peace they'd have together in the middle of nowhere with just each other. She didn't cry herself to sleep but at night her mind wandered down the path of what if's over and over again.

One night while Geralt was away trying to get leads on the sunstone Yennefer decided to take a walk through the ship at night. The moonlight shining through the windows of the ship, shedding light onto the splintered floorboards. Dressed in nothing but a black nightgown that went to just above her knees she wandered the corridors of the ship, making her way to the deck of the ship.

She took these walks often. Whenever in trying times the walks would serve a meditative purpose, allowing her mind to relax as she aimlessly wandered. No one had never bothered when she was wandering, not until tonight.

While on her way something caused her ears to perk up, what had to be moans from a young woman were humming throughout the section of the ship she was in. Just low enough to not stir people who were sound asleep but not quiet enough, so Yennefer wouldn't notice it.

She approached the door carefully and placed her hand against the door, after a few words in elder speech and a quick glow of blue light Yennefer's eyes went completely white and she had vision as to what was beyond the thin wooden walls.

Phillipa Eilhart was stood dressed in tight leather with a riding crop in one hand and a dog leash in another with a young woman bound to the bed with magical restraints with a collar around her neck. Yennefer gasped out in shock but didn't pull away, instead she stood and watched intently with a different kind of curiosity overpowering her.

"I won't warn you again, keep your voice down or you will be disciplined further"

"Please mistress I am so close I just ne- "

"If you don't learn to control your volume you'll leave with _nothing _are we clear?!" Phillipa said sharply as her riding crop came down hard on the young sorceress's bare ass adding to the already large plethora of red marks on her pale skin.

Before the woman could respond Phillipa waved her hand and suddenly the woman was gagged.

Phillipa paused for a moment and looked over her hard work for the night, their session was coming to a close and the older sorceress had certainly put her through her paces. The younger woman's raven black hair was all over the place and completely unkempt, the only resemblance of order were the strands of hair that were dripping with sweat onto her face in some unruly pattern.

Marks covered the entire woman's pale body, bite marks all around her small, pert breast with the most prominent marks being just around the stiff pink peaks. Her thighs had rope marks around them and so did her wrists and collar bone. The younger woman's mascara was running down her pale face and she looked exhausted and on edge, no doubt exactly where Phillipa wanted her.

_How long have they been going?_

Yennefer wondered to herself as her eyes kept wondering around the woman's body. The obvious crown jewel of the whole composition was what was between the woman's thighs. Seeing her pussy leak nonstop was mesmerising, seeing each slow drip onto the bedsheets sent Yennefer into a trance that she almost had a hard time coming back from.

Yennefer's heart raced along with young woman's, as Phillipa used her fingers to bring the woman closer and closer to climax Yennefer's heart seemed to beat in tune to young lady's. Images flashed through Yennefer's mind in the height of her heat with her in that young woman's position. How great it must be to simply be controlled for a night, to be let someone else be in control of your life if only for a night. The liberating freedom one must feel to pursue what must be the peak of hedonism.

Phillipa suddenly stopped when both Yennefer and the woman were both on edge. She waved her hand and removed the young woman's gag.

"You will return to me in two days and you will not finish by yourself, I will know, Elissa"

"Mistress please I'm so sorry "

"Enough!" Phillipa exclaimed as her riding crop came down hard on the bed, "You're dismissed. And make it three days" Within less than a minute the young woman's clothes were on her body and she was teleported away to presumably wherever she came from. Phillipa went on over to her bathroom to freshen up and Yennefer took this as her opportunity to leave.

Once back in her room Yennefer slammed her back against her door and slid to the floor, clutching her chest as she tried to stop her heart racing. Images of Phillipa raced through her mind, leaving their mark as she desperately tried to stop thinking about them. They made their stay though and as Yennefer got more and more lost inside of her own head.

Her hands slowly moved down her body, one of them resting on her breasts, circling and tugging on the stiff pink peaks. Phillipa of all people was the source of her lust, her power and domineering presence, her full figure in tight black leather strapping down the flesh on her breasts and thighs as they overflowed out of her tight outfit.

The young sorceress with raven hair having her youth and innocence played with by Phillipa, lash after lash from the dominatrix leaving marks on her pale skin. Yennefer's hand had now quickly started its routine on her throbbing clit, slow circling motions sending shots of electric through her body.

One thought sent her completely over the edge. Instead of the young woman being tied up and bent over on the bed it was her instead. Yennefer was there with Phillipa without a care in the world, the same marks in her body and her eyes focused solely on her current master. Phillipa looking down on her as her riding crop came crashing down. Yennefer could picture it perfectly and once the first swing from the riding crop hit her is when her orgasm started, her body convulsing, her toes curling and her legs completely stiff as her chest pushed forward.

She came down from her high eventually and looked down between her legs, a puddle had formed between them and her face went a very light shade of red. She stood up and waved her hand and the puddle vanished almost as fast as it came. She threw her head down onto the pillow, hoping her sleep would be half as interesting as the rest of her night.

The next morning most of the ships guests were in the mess hall for whatever breakfast their cook had made. It was simply eggs and an unknown meat but none of them could complain, they didn't expect palace level service or quality. Yennefer, who hadn't gotten much sleep after last night, made her way to one of the benches after loading up her plate with food. She fully intended to make a few amendments once her plate was out of view of the rather grumpy chef.

With the cook gone into the kitchen and out of view Yennefer quickly snapped her fingers and changed her dinner completely. Some fruit on the side and better-quality meats finished with an omelette instead of the fried eggs that had been slapped onto her plate. Yennefer truly never fell below her standards wherever she went.

Faceless men passed through the mess hall as Yennefer took her time with her food. Nobody really had all that much to do after they had left the entire burden of this phase of the journey on Geralt. Leaving the rest of the crew to find ways to be useful or simply take this as their last moments of solace before the most important battle this world had ever seen.

Soon enough more familiar faces started to come into the mess hall. Ciri came in and left not even minutes later to nobody's surprise. A lot of pressure was on her and there didn't seem to be much she could do to relax. Yennefer would have to work with Geralt soon about figuring something out for their daughter.

It wasn't even moments later when Phillipa walked into the mess hall and basically mirrored Yennefer's routine even going as far as to sit on the same table as Yennefer. Yennefer wasn't a young woman by any means, she wasn't going to give anything away by her face or start stammering like a young sorceress. There was no need to act like a maniac just because she saw what Phillipa got up to in her spare time.

"I see the cooks food hasn't changed"

"I don't quite expect it too, we're lucky we were allowed on this ship at all"

"Always the soft one, as if we couldn't have taken it ourselves"

"Ah yes I forgot about your deep knowledge of ships"

Phillipa rolled her eyes and then waved her hand to change her food, not quite caring if the cook was in vision or not. Being around Phillipa did spark something inside of her, memories of the night before racing through her mind. Yennefer didn't have many questions, the thoughts that were running through her mind during the night, wanting to be stress free if only for a day.

Yennefer was an adult and asking for something like that from Phillipa didn't seem like something she should be so hesitant to do. Perhaps it had something to do with dignity and power dynamics, there was a clear rivalry among the lodge and being in a submissive position for Phillipa wasn't something Yennefer had ever planned on.

Yennefer finished her food and silently left the table. Over the course of the day all members of the ship went about their personal business. Ciri kept training her powers with Avallac'h while Geralt continued his searching and his negotiations. With everyone up to something the ship quite often just had Yennefer and Phillipa to warm its walls. They were often cooped up into their rooms late into the evening and with the amount of downtime they both had it was only a matter of time until one of them got bored.

Phillipa was the first of the two to crack, after spending so much time on the run and constantly being hunted by witch hunters she loathed not being able to flaunt her new-found freedom. She killed Radovid and hadn't even been able to have a drink to celebrate. So, she finally cracked, she put her book down and closed her eyes trying to find Yennefer's presence on the ship.

"_Yennefer" _

"_Get out of my head, Phillipa" _It felt strange being the one to say that instead of having Geralt's gravely tone echoed through her mind.

"_With everyone gone I don't see a reason why we should be cooped up in this ship, why don't we find a nice tavern in Skellige and have some wine?"_

Phillipa did have a point, they weren't doing anything productive and they deserved some downtime themselves. Especially because Geralt was on a mission to bring one of their lodge sisters back, it was a stressful time for all members of the lodge and the idea of a drink sounded more pleasing by the second.

Yennefer was silent for a few minutes, leaving Phillipa awkwardly still inside her head waiting for an answer. Eventually Yennefer decided to break the silence and answer with a resounding "fine". A smirk appeared on Phillipa's face from across the room as she ceased the connection.

"_She's even easier than I thought" _Phillipa thought to herself as she went on to paint her nails, the colour of the night would be red as it was the most dominant colour, something for Yennefer to latch her eyes and _anything else_ onto.


	2. Chapter 2

Taverns in Skellige were where nights and dreams went to be forgotten. Loud singing, casual fighting and mead flowing like water were common staples of any good tavern on the isles. The best thing about it was unlike most places on the main land, people in Skellige couldn't care less if you were a mage. The only thing out of place about Yennefer and Philippa were how neatly they were put together.

They had found themselves in a nice little corner of the building, a bit away from all the fighting and shouting. A glass of wine for Philippa and a large mug of mead for Yennefer.

"I didn't know you had taken so well to Skellige's customs" Philippa said as she took another gulp out of her wine glass.

"You should try it, maybe experience the world a little"

"I've experienced _too _much of the world if anything, I'll stick to what I know" The two sat in silence for a while and continued to observe. They had never really spent quality time together, even during their time in the lodge. They had a much more developed working relationship than a personal one, a realization hey both must've hit at the same time.

"How're you coping with Geralt and Triss?"

"Coping is too weak a word, I was over it the _first _time it happened"

Phillipa scoffed at the comment. The ever-stoic Yennefer wasn't going to fool Phillipa, there was no way Yennefer losing her lifelong love and in Philippa's eyes, hound dog, was easy for her. Gossip was a good point of conversation and she was much too nosey for her own good.

"Oh, I'm sure the man you love leaving you due to one of your insane curiosities was _just_ the same as failing a spell, if we're going to spend time together I'd appreciate some honesty"

Truthfully Yennefer had zoned out as soon as she gave her comment, whatever response Philippa had given fell on deaf ears. She was just observing and thinking like always, about how all these Skellige sailors relied on this tavern to escape whatever horrors they had met out at sea, or any that were waiting for them at home. It wasn't long before Geralt entered her mind again. She wondered how he was getting on, the colossal task of negotiating with the most powerful man on the continent while also trying to track down a relic most believed had been lost to time eons ago.

Then she felt it, a familiar pang of someone else peering into her mind.

"Seeing you think about an about an ex is almost cute Yen, maybe you should've let him see that side of you more" The words stung like a drowners bite. Triss was compassionate, caring and most of all pleasant. Yennefer had been told by far too many people the complete opposite, it never get to her of course but losing Geralt called for some introspection.

"You're no fun when you don't hit back" Phillipa said after a long sigh. It was just like her to not apologise but it wasn't like Yen to drown her reply in her mead. This was going to be a long night and it was obvious to Yennefer why she accepted the proposition in the first place, the voice in the back of her head that constantly reminded her what she saw and how she felt.

"Ever thought of a rebound? I'm sure there are plenty of men in here who could give you a good night"

Silence befell them again, Yennefer had learned over the years that tuning out Philippa was a key skill when dealing with her. Not many had the privilege to just outright ignore her like Geralt did which means they needed to find a way to get through her conversations.

"What would you do tonight? If you were me?"

"The mighty Yennefer is coming to _me _for advice"

"Philippa, you know we've always been at least rivals if nothing else. Did you not go through something with Dijkstra?"

"Oh, please Yennefer after what you saw the other night do you really think Dijkstra could satisfy me? Leaving him was one of the easiest things I've ever done"

A sip from her wine glass followed from her statement as she looked around the room with her head in her palm. She finally managed to flag down a waitress and order the same round again. She tipped the last droplets of wine from her glass into her mouth and continued to judge the room, leaving Yennefer stunned with her jaw on the floor.

Had Yennefer's rut kept her from thinking things through more than a couple steps? Of course, Philippa knew she was there, detecting magic is one of easiest things for any magically tuned person to do. People can even obtain trinkets that do the work for them like the witcher's often do.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was clearly busy Yennefer"

Busy indeed. Images of the girl laid out across purple silk sheets, her milky, pale skin contrasting beautifully with her raven hair across the large bed. Philippa outfitted in a tight black leather outfit, her flesh and curves almost spilling out of it. She was a dominatrix through and through, her cold demeanor only adding to the feeling of utter sexual bliss that Yennefer was sure the younger version of her was going through

"_Of me?"_

Yennefer quickly got the thought of her mind before finally finding her composure and her response.

"Even so, I'm sure the young woman would've enjoyed some privacy"

"I can get her here right now if you're this concerned about whether or not she enjoyed her night"

Suddenly interrupting their conversation, the waitress returned with their second round, the large stein of mead to Yennefer and a large goblet of wine to Philippa.

"Will that be everything?"

"Yes, thank you"

Yennefer wasn't sure what she wanted to do next, she was hoping she'd find it at the bottom of the glass she was drinking. She took gulps from her stein, filling her mouth with what she could as she looked around the room for any string to pull for conversation. Philippa wasn't like Geralt, he could be worked through a conversation rather easily, you just had to suggest something needlessly complex and he'd tune out.

Philippa however noticed each conversational discrepancy. She was simply excellent at reading people, or at least finding the most logical option in any conversational encounter. Navigating through laser beams was going to be tough and Yennefer wasn't sure if she was flexible enough.

"You've been rather quiet this entire evening, something on your mind?"

"No of cou-"

"Or _someone_? I didn't want to be presumptuous, but I think we both know what's on your mind Yen, which is surprising cause I didn't think you were into women" Philippa took another sip from her wine glass then continued, perhaps the alcohol gave her courage to reach for what seemed like a greater height, or did it simply open her up to something she didn't see before?

"You invited me here Philippa-"

"And you accepted. You kept quiet about spying on me and you were there for _quite _a while, tell me, did you enjoy the show" Philippa continued in a rather tantalizing voice.

Everyone has moments in life where they can look back and notice the sole choice that lead them down the road they were currently on. A moment where their answer fundamentally shaped their future. For Yennefer this was one of those moments. Does she deny everything and carry on with a rather awkward night and subsequently an awkward mission with the rest of her peers? Or does she ride Philippa's wave.

"I don't mind women, my earlier years things were quite different" The wave came, and she planned to ride it out.

"Oh? Do tell" Philippa said as he kicked off one of her shoes under the table leaving her bare foot free to roam until it eventually found Yennefer's leg which was clad in silk tights. She slowly moved her foot up her calf first, obviously to measure whether or not Yennefer was into what she was so openly proposing.

A look of shock briefly went over Yennefer, she thought perhaps they'd wait until the alcohol ran through their system a bit more were at least somewhere a bit more private.

"I spent some months in a rather rundown mage school, it was an elderly woman as the head teaching four of us primarily defensive magic"

Every word she uttered sent Philippa's foot only centimeters up her leg, nowhere near close enough to give Yennefer what she wanted. Not even minutes into what would be their sex life and Yennefer was already being degraded. Being touched by Philippa's feet in public and being turned on by it no less. However, this was the first time in weeks Yennefer felt relaxed, she had a clear goal and clear feeling she was working towards. She wanted Philippa and the dominatrix had given her a clear path to walk, for tonight she had to worry about nothing else.

"You know how cold Kovir can get and the headmistress refused to allow us to use fire magic to warm ourselves" She gained an inch or two with that line, she pushed her chair closer to the table to allow Philippa better access if Yennefer earned it.

"And how did you fix that problem?"

"One woman called Kori, she invited me to her bed one night to stay warm, apparently she had heard stories from the local villagers how the headmistress allowed some girls to freeze to death" Philippa's foot inched upwards ever so slowly as each word dripped from Yennefer's mouth.

"Of course I was nervous to move close to her at first, but eventually she took my hand and lead me around-"

"She dominated you?" Philippa interrupted, stopping her foot's rise while she waited to Yennefer to move closer to admitting what she wanted. She had been doing this for a while and it was almost a flowchart at this point. Philippa needed Yennefer to say what she wanted out loud, after all the first step to believing anything is verbalizing it.

"Yes, I was hers for that night, she knew I was inexperienced, but it didn't seem to matter"

"You follow orders well then?" The words trickled down Yennefer's spine sending a slight shiver. Yennefer was lost in silence, letting Philippa move closer and closer to her prize before she finally stopped on Yennefer's bare inner thigh, just above her black silk stockings.

The teasing was slowly sending Yennefer through a spiral, her underwear beginning to dampen and her eyes turning glossy. It was obvious was Philippa was doing but truthfully, she hadn't quite wrapped her head around this whole situation yet.

"I suppose"

"Say you want it, Yennefer" Philippa said as she crept forward with her foot her head still planted nonchalantly in her hands.

She wanted to be controlled, if only for a night. To be bound and to the be at the mercy of someone else. Ironically the place where Yennefer would find the most freedom and relaxation was bound to a bed with Philippa ordering her around like some kind of slave. To reach the pinnacle of hedonism, to abandon everything else except pleasure. To be owned for as long as she wanted to be owned for, to see Philippa's beautiful voluptuous figure spilling out of that leather garb.

She wanted to be taken right here, on this table in front of all these people. She was sure Philippa had invented all kinds of spells and she wanted the sorceress to unleash them all on her right here and now. She wanted her to move her foot closer to her now dripping slit.

"Philippa please just a bit closer" Yennefer's eyes were in a daze and Philippa hadn't even gotten to her pussy yet, she just stayed there inching away, never actually starting the job but the idea was enough to send Yennefer through a loop.

"This is my first command, follow it if you want a reward" There it was, the first glimpse of freedom.

"Just-"

"Just _nothing, _you know what I do to women who don't obey" Her tone was ice and her eyes offered no source of comfort, she was only truly here to dominate Yennefer. Philippa would be lying to herself if she said that idea of dominating the high and mighty Yennefer didn't light a fire inside of her. There was a clear imbalance in terms of achievement and status and the idea of having Yennefer of Vengerberg on her knees begging for even a small taste of her pleased her greatly.

"I want you to dominate me" Yennefer eventually said in a hushed, almost whispered tone. The words aloud awakened a long dormant, truthful and dormant side of Yennefer. A part of her that had been damaged since Geralt left her for Triss, her all too important ego.

Philippa frowned and sighed, placing a hand softly on Yennefer's own while continuing to tease her with her foot under the table. Each stroke from Philippa on Yennefer's inner thighs sending bolts of electricity through her body, forcing Yennefer to bite her lip in frustration.

"Louder"

"This isn't exactly a private space"

Philippa removed her foot entirely from Yennefer's leg and had a face of stone. She looked around for the waitress and eventually waved her hand gracefully to call her over, Yennefer's eyes bulging at the thought of someone else seeing her as flustered as she was. While the waitress was coming over Philippa leant into Yennefer and forced her attention.

"If you don't tell her right now what you want from me then this whole thing is off, you can go back to the isolated nosiness of your room and we'll both forget about this evening" With each step the waitress took Yennefer's heart raced faster and faster in her chest. The larger woman eventually came to her table with a warm smile on her face.

"What can I get for you?

"Tell her what you want, Yennefer"

Yennefer paused for a moment and looked into the waitress's eyes then at Philippa's.

"The same again, thank you" Yennefer said calmly. The waitresses picked up their glasses and brought them back to her bar where she began to pour their drinks.

A rage poured through Philippa, the same rage she felt whenever Yennefer defied the lodge and went against their wishes. An almost nostalgic anger, her fist clenched hard enough for her arm to tense with rage.

Yennefer sat and looked smugly at Philippa. Pride was too important to Yennefer to have Philippa have this much power over her. She was one of the most powerful and skillful mages who had ever lived and might ever live. She had been involved in changing the course of huge political landscapes and was now currently fighting a force that most didn't even believe existed. To have herself reduced in the public eye was outlandish to her, she, personally saw it is humiliation.

"I want you to dominate me in the bedroom, I want you to take me and have your way with me while I'm bound, gagged and cuffed. I want you to use me as you please. I want you to fuck me, Philippa" Yennefer said confidently and sternly before leaning in to whisper," But don't think for a second that own me _outside _the bedroom"

It took a while but finally Philippa relaxed and smirked. This was the Yennefer she wanted to see on her knees and she was glad that she showed her face this evening. She hadn't had a power bottom in a while for the last few years it had just been waves of young women who she could easily wrap around her finger. There was still a part of her that was angry at the sheer defiance, but it was overwhelmed by her desire to see Yennefer on her knees, licking the grounds he walks on.

"I'm leaving, meet me in my room when you're ready" Philippa said abruptly as she stood up to leave. Yennefer watched her hips sway, mesmerized by her ass and how her dress pressed against it for brief moments and she made her way to the door. Between her sudden, confident outburst being put in a trance Yennefer hadn't quite noticed that Philippa had left her with the bill and an aching, wet sensation between her legs.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day seemed to go by like a blur for Yennefer. There was a mild dissociation that she couldn't quite shake no matter how much he absorbed herself in her work. She would look around at the others on the ship and immediately zone out. She would see them go through their mundane routines, cleaning cannons, fixing planks or preparing food. It all seemed so tedious and boring to her, this state of limbo the entire crew was in was almost exhausting.

Among all the blur and the grey though stood one woman ever so clearly, Philippa. It bothered Yen that she was so infatuated with the ideas that the rival sorceress put in her mind. It helped that she hadn't been as lost or as down as she had been for the past few days, but it took agreeing to be Philippa's submissive to achieve that, there was a lot to think and about and unpack, a lot of introspection that she decided she would have _after _tonight.

It didn't help that this was another morning where Triss came downstairs looking rather ragged and worn out with Geralt quickly in tow looking as spry as ever. It took Yennefer back to memories of similar situations, how she'd be so teasingly jealous of Geralt's status as a witcher, he never seemed worn out or unkempt no matter how many times they went at it which usually used to fire her up even more.

But those times had passed, tonight she would be in constant hedonistic bliss where could let her mind wander on tracks that were pleasure filled instead.

Unfortunately for her though Geralt had dragged Philippa along to some cave he found where his leads had led him to believe that it contained the sunstone. Spectacular news, of course, one more step to saving Ciri and all that, however, this meant that until she got back Yennefer didn't have quite much to do.

"Ciri's life is hard enough without the lodge breathing down her throat"

"I don't see what is so bad about giving her options for her future, something you seem to be limiting her off"

If Geralt's emotions weren't dampened this trip through the cave would've been mountains more difficult, arguing about his daughter's future was something he only ever wanted to do with Yennefer, not Philippa.

"Yeah, I'm sure you just have her best intentions at heart"

Philippa scoffed and continued to follow Geralt through the cave, his near silent footsteps followed by her feet pattering against the cold, wet ground. After a few more minutes of strolling, Geralt held his hand out to stop Philippa and pulled out his silver sword. Shrieks erupted from the poisonous smog around them and soon enough the duo was surrounded by a few drowners and a water hag.

Geralt slammed the ground with his hand creating purple runes slowing the drowners down significantly as they came within its range.

"I always forget how cute a witcher's magic is" Philippa said condescendingly as she clasped her hands together with a praying motion then slamming them both to the ground causing cracks in the very earth beneath the monster's feet. Once they fell into the cracks Philippa sealed the earth back together again causing the lower half of their bodies to be crushed and for the malicious life in their eyes to fade.

Geralt, sensing no more monsters, sheathed his sword and turned to Philippa who had already begun moving along. Blood started slowly flowing from the dismembered corpses, mixing in with the dirty water of the cave. Geralt walked straight by paying it no mind as he caught up to Philippa.

"You know you can't protect her forever Geralt, the lodge isn't some monster you can wave away with your sword"

"Aren't they and can't I?" Geralt said curtly as he continued to walk on behind Philippa. Not much more was shared between the witcher and the sorceress. A few snide comments about Geralt's romantic choice here a sharp comeback about Philippa's ideals there and before they both knew it they made it to the final chambers of the cave, the sunstone in sight.

The puzzle was simple. Geralt moved around the cave and repositioned some stone devices so that their light would reflect onto the relic and seemingly "activate" it and once the orange glow illuminated the room Philippa teleported on over to the stone and grabbed it.

"Ciri could change our world Geralt for millions across the continent, and you're denying her that" Philippa said harshly clutching the stone in her hand. Geralt showed discipline and simple stood with his arms folded.

"All I've done is _remind _her that she has choices, everyone has an idea of who they want her to be when she should be able to make those decisions for herself" Philippa extended the stone on over to Geralt without saying another word. It was obvious he wasn't getting it, letting Ciri wander the world as a glorified vagrant like him was such a waste of her potential. There was a very real and scary future to her that Ciri dies to the hands of some drowner instead of bringing peace and order to the world.

"I'll see you back on the ship, do hurry up with the negotiations with the emperor" The sorceress said sharply before vanishing in a flash of orange light. Geralt sighed and put the sunstone in his bag and ventured out of the cave.

It was a bit surreal for Philippa, wandering the cave with Geralt all the while Yennefer was no doubt back on the boat finding ways to pass the time until her mistress returned. There was something racy and exciting about Geralt not knowing, feeling like she controlled a part of the usually elusive and untouchable witcher. Tonight, she would be dominating the woman who was once promised to him by destiny and he had absolutely no idea.

Those thoughts stayed with her as she went started to fill her bath, the water slowly rose, and the evening started to set in. Before she knew it Philippa was resting in her bathtub with the suns crimson orange light descending through her room, caressing her skin, eradicating any muck or grime she picked up in her little quest with Geralt.

She lifted her leg out of the bathtub and left it on the side of the wooden bath, letting the water drip off of her leg as the steam rose up off into the ceiling. This is how she would spend the rest of her evening until about a half hour later when she heard a knock on her door forced her to rise out of the waters. As her feet touched the ground and the water started dripping off of her glistening wet hot body she focused for a moment to see if it was Yennefer at the door, her eyes went white and her mind quickly raced on over to the other side of the door where she saw a confident, prepared Yennefer on the other side.

Philippa strolled over to the door, her leather costume now on and her mind focused, she opened the door to the beautiful, composed and neat sorceress. Something would have to be done about how neat Yennefer looked, she looked like she was going on a romantic evening through the beautiful streets of Toussaint.

Yennefer walked into the room at Philippa's gesture, both in complete silence as Philippa clicked

her fingers and completely transformed the layout of her room to the same layout Yennefer saw when she spied on her fellow sorceress a couple nights ago. It was no wonder the rest of the crew had no idea about what Philippa got up to in the middle of the night considering the ever-shifting furniture. A large red bed became the centrepiece of the room, beautiful red silk sheets draped the mattress with candles surrounding, eventually aiming to replace the sunlight that was quickly fading from the room.

Philippa clicked her fingers again and her towel vanished into nothingness, flashing her nude body at Yennefer for a split second before her tight, leather dominatrix costume appeared on her. Thin, leather leggings which caused the flesh on her thighs to spill out ever so slightly, her breasts pouring out of the shiny leather corset, her hands dedicated yet menacing encased in leather gloves that stretched along her forearms.

Yennefer swallowed as her eyes raced along Philippa's body, thoughts of degradation and submission racing through her mind. Would she ask to be trapped between Philippa's legs first? Or maybe ask to be collared and chained like an animal. Or bound like the young girl was who was here before her. There were too many choices that tonight she didn't have to make. She saw Philippa move along to the end of the room where she opened a medium sized chest to pull out a thin metal choker which she came over and handed to Yennefer.

As soon as the mage put it on she felt her lover's drain from her.

"Dimeritium?

"Of course, why would a submissive need her magic?"

Yennefer paused for a moment to collect herself before unfastening the choker and placing it around her neck.

"Now undress"

Yennefer nodded and began to remove her clothes. It was a completely different feeling than when she did it for say Geralt or any of her other past lover's. For them, it felt somehow empowering to make them writhe and squirm a bit while she slowly and seductively removed each article of clothing. But for Philippa it was more a matter of practicality, there was no warmth or love here, just a cold pleasure that Philippa had introduced to her.

Her shoes came off first, then her pants and shirt. The white vest followed, then after mere moments, she was down to her black two-piece lingerie set. The set beautifully contrasted against her rather pale skin, it hid away everything that Philippa wanted for the night, she looked her up and down before meeting Yennefer's eyes and nodding a gesture which Yennefer followed with a wave of her hand which removed her lingerie.

The two women stood facing each other, neither saying a word or moving, their eyes locked in a fierce battle.

"If at all you feel uncomfortable with anything I'm doing, yell "Geralt" and I will stop immediately" A chuckle followed by a nod came from Yennefer and now that all precautions were taken care of the night could truly begin.

Phillipa walked up to Yennefer, each step bringing her closer and closer to the start of oblivion. Philippa pressed her body and lips against Yennefer's. This is where their rhythm began, Philippa controlled the pace and lead the dance. Sucking Yennefer's tongue, pressing hers against it as she explored Yennefer's mouth. Just a taste of what was to come for the night.

Philippa pulled away from Yennefer, her hand moving to the raven-haired sorceresses hips, grabbing her and then finally her ass. Philippa swatted it, a minor ripple going through the flesh. A smirk spread across Philippa's face.

"Firm, just how I like it" Yennefer wasn't sure why she felt relief from Philippa's statement, she perhaps cared too much about the opinion of her dominant partner.

"Now go over the bed and spread yourself out" Yennefer did as she was told she let herself sink into the heavenly mattress and when her limbs were stretched in a star shape Philippa waved her hand causing the sheets to contort and wrap themselves around Yennefer's ankles and wrists tying her to the bed. Her heart started to beat faster and faster with each step Philippa took towards her, as soon as she was at the foot of the bed two more parts of the bed sheets started to wrap themselves around Yennefer's eyes and mouth.

A few moments later she felt the back of Philippa's hand on her inner thighs causing her body to shiver a bit. She had been pent up since their little game in the tavern yesterday which judging from the state of her lower lips must've been evident to Philippa. Philippa waved her hand one final time causing the bed sheets to move and shift to life, wrapping themselves around Yennefer's eyes and mouth.

With her sight dulled and her mouth gagged Yennefer sat shivering, anxiously waiting for Philippa's next touch. It wasn't even second before she got it, she felt what had to be a tongue run across her inner thigh, stopping just before it got to her dripping mound. The teasing was becoming too much to bear. For what felt like an eternity Philippa had kept her on the knife's edge of climax, revelling in the squirming Yennefer did whenever she was close to oblivion.

Yennefer's muffled moans of frustration were music to Philippa's ears. Yennefer tensed her shoulder and then sighed again. Her struggling stopped and she tried to breathe, while writhing for Philippa was fun, she couldn't let herself get engulfed by her partner's game for too long. She tried to find her centre in the midst of the maelstrom of edging and pleasure and she thought she did tiniest of seconds until her peace was broken by Philippa's fingers plunging deep inside her warm folds. Her fingers hooking inside of Yennefer, pushing against her sweet spot, the fleeting feeling of lightning pulsing inside of her each time Philippa's fingers pressed against her walls.

Her legs quivered and shook as Philippa explored inside of her, she stuttered muffled moaning filling Philippa's ears. This is what the sorceress lived for, seeing women writhe in her hands, the feeling of control too addicting for Philippa to ever not arrive for. For that woman to be Yennefer too was something else entirely, a high she had never quite experienced ever before. Every spasm, every squirm sent shivers through Philippa, to have her longest rival melting in her hands was something else entirely, a sexual desire she never thought she would feel.

Yennefer's walls clamped down on Philippa's fingers and slowly the muscles in her legs started to tense and her toes began to curl. Philippa felt merciful and slowly ramped up the pace of her thrusts, causing Yennefer to frantically match her pace not wanting her mistress to run ahead of her. Yennefer's eyes then began rolling back and her orgasm finally came, it was powerful, her body shook and her she was struggling to find her voice after waves of oblivion washed over her body.

Philippa pulled her hand out of Yennefer's warmth once they release their grip on her fingers. She snapped her fingers and freed Yennefer from her bindings, once free Yennefer immediately put her hand on her chest to try and calm down her breathing. She hadn't come that hard in a long long while, the feeling of her mind going white while her body tensed and curled into itself all while being bound. The exhilaration of having no control or say, the utter freedom she felt while bound to the bed was something else entirely.

"Have you found your breath?" Philippa said smugly as she licked her fingers clean, savouring the taste of Yennefer. The sorceress took her while to reply, still trying to find her vision and the balance in her legs. As she stood up from the bed she wobbled a bit before Philippa extended a helping hand to find her centre.

"I've found that and my balance it seems" They shared a long look into each other's eyes for a moment, relishing at the moment. That moment was warm and long, the potential end of the world was on the horizon but right now that didn't matter. Geralt's blossoming love with Triss, Ciri's constant state of danger and the worlds hands trying to drag her in a million different directions, the constant war wherever she went.

None of that mattered right now, her mind for the first time in what felt like an eternity was at ease and it was liberating.

She soon snapped out of it when she felt Philippa's hands shove her back onto the bed.

"Enough dawdling, I need to see you beneath me" Philippa commanded, she cut through what was the warm mood with her cold tongue. She snapped her fingers completely leaving her body bare as her clothes disappeared into the light, she approached the bed and completely ignored the routine of her slowly working her way up Yennefer's body.

Instead, she rose herself up until her dripping mound was above Yennefer's face, each drop falling onto Yennefer's skin. Her eyes were fixated on Philippa's and it wasn't before long that Philippa lowered her pussy onto Yennefer's mouth and sat on her face.

_This is where I belong._

She slowly started to grind her dripping mound on Yennefer's mouth. Having Yennefer under her, completely under her control was the biggest turn-on of the night for her. It was a feeling unlike anything else. The feeling of _Yennefer _completely under her whim, feelings of superiority raced through her body, mixing themselves with her pleasure to push her further and further towards her climax all the while moving her hips faster and faster along Yennefer's face.

Yennefer caught breathes in between each thrust from Philippa, her tongue sliding across Philippa's sex as she let herself be straddled like an animal. Her hand slid across her body until she reached the heat between her thighs to give herself some relief. Philippa was of course too wrapped up in the moment to notice or even care as Yennefer slowly started to circle her throbbing clit.

Yennefer felt Philippa's thighs tense and the sorceress grabbed Yennefer's hair pulling it and causing sharp pains to leak into the river of pleasure that was flowing throughout Yennefer's body. The two found each other's rhythm and it wasn't before long that Yennefer caught up to Philippa, Yennefer's walls started to tighten around her own fingers and the two found their own slices of oblivion as their bodies shook and their muscles tightened, letting their orgasms intertwine with one another.

Philippa practically fell off of Yennefer and climbed up to her level on the bed. She took a glance at her lover and what she saw filled her enough amusement to last a lifetime. Yennefer's once neat hair was wild and all over the place, draping over her face in all manners of patterns and shapes. Her once subtle lipstick and eyeliner were spread around their respective areas as if someone had thrown water on her face.

"You look ravished"

"I think I just might be" The two laughed together as they tried to catch their breaths. They stayed apart in the bed and simply laid in silence for a while. Yennefer's mind hadn't been this clear in a long time, she felt like it was the first time in an eternity where she could simply enjoy relaxing.

After a few moments once strength had returned to them both Philippa rose to her knees and moved on over on top of Yennefer.

"Stay where you are" Yennefer nodded as Phillipa straddled Yennefer's hips, after a few mere moments Philippa's clit was touching Yennefer's and she began to roll her hips forward, Yennefer thankfully getting the motion and doing the same. The streaks of pleasure were quick and sharp and the slow rolls that started out in their motions began to slowly ramp up until they found their rhythm.

Yennefer tried to bring herself up Philippa's level to meet her eyes properly but Philippa pushed her down by her throat. Yennefer's eyes rolled ever so slightly as Philippa's pace increased and so did the strength of her grip. The feeling was unlike Yennefer had ever experienced, the pleasure rushed through her head and her eyes started to roll constantly as Philippas pace kept increasing.

Their wet mounds rubbed on eachother with a grin spread across Philippa's face and a finger against the corner of her mouth.

"Philippa i'm-" Yennefer managed to force out as she felt the pressure build and build throughout her body.

Philippa's speed increased as Yennefer tried her best to keep up with her pace but as her climax washed over her body the world around her went white as the most intense orgasm of her life ravaged her body. Philippa let her orgasm come with a few final power thrusts as her grip against Yennefer's neck weakened as she finally took her place beside her on the bed.

"You didn't last very long, we'll have to work on that" Philippa said curtly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes i suppose we will" The two embraced the silence for the last time and let it wash over them. They were both in their own heads for a while. Philippa taking glances over her shoulder to remind herself that _the _Yennefer of Vengerberg was her willing submissive, her longest rival was hers now, she could collar her like a pet if she wanted to and the raven haired sorceress would most likely agree with it.

Yennefer meanwhile finally felt peace and had a clear mind, something she longed for for far too long. They both eventually drifted off to sleep and at some point ended up in each other's arms during their slumber, although they'd never acknowledge it.


End file.
